Ujian Bahasa Inggris
by haruchi24
Summary: Hari ini Ryoma mendapat ujian bahasa inggris mendadak dari gurunya, mungkin mudah baginya tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata anak ini lupa dengan materi "pronoun" yang seharusnya sudah ada diluar kepalanya ya? / cerita aneh bin gaje dari author bego.


Ujian Bahasa Inggris

Character(s) : Echizen Ryoma

Disclaimer : Kisah dibuat berdasarkan kisah nyata Author. Chara disini saya pakai Ryoma milik Takeshi Konomi sensei.

Summary : Hari ini Ryoma mendapat ujian bahasa inggris mendadak dari gurunya, mungkin mudah baginya tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata anak ini lupa dengan materi "pronoun" yang seharusnya sudah ada diluar kepalanya ya? / cerita aneh bin gaje dari author bego

Warning : Gaje, OOC, typo, dkk.

Genre : Humor | Rated : K

* * *

><p>_0_0_0_0_<p>

**Ujian Bahasa Inggris**

Matahari telah memancarkan sinarnya, lumayan terang memang, padahal ini baru jam 6 pagi. Merasakan cahaya masuk dari jendela kamarnya Ryoma memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya yang lumayan pulas hari itu.

Tak terasa hari ini sudah genap satu minggu dia memasuki sekolah. Dengan malasnya dia turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan, menu hari ini... roti bakar? Hm, mungkin hanya akan mengganjal perutnya selama kurang lebih 2 jam. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya, mungkin merasa tidak puas dengan sarapannya hari ini.

"Mada-mada dane." Dia menggumam kecil.

"Ada apa Ryoma?" Tanya Rinko, ibunya.

"Tidak, hanya saja... aku kurang puas dengan sarapan hari ini. Mana bekalku?" tanyanya santai.

"Bekal? Untuk hari ini? maaf Ryoma, rasanya kau tidak akan membawa bekal hari ini." jawab Rinko santai. "Ibu ada urusan mendadak, jadi ibu tidak dapat membuatkanmu bekal." Lanjutnya.

Ryoma terdiam terlihat sekali kalau dia agak kesal dengan ibunya, dia segera mengangkat kucingnya yang sedari tadi ada disamping kakinya, lalu dia mengelus kucing yang diberi nama Karupin itu.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu ya, Karupin." Pamitnya pada kucingnya.

"Meooow~" Seolah dapat mengerti perkataan majikannya Karupin pun mempersilahkan Ryoma untuk berangkat menuntut ilmu ke sekolahnya.

~o~o~o~o~

Perjalanan membutuhkan waktu yang kurang lebih 15 menit, hari ini dia jalan kaki ke sekolahnya padahal biasanya seorang kakak kelasnya akan menjemputnya dengan sepeda ke rumahnya, mungkin kakak kelas itu masih tidur sekarang.

Saat dia memasuki kelas, ternyata sudah lumayan banyak yang datang, kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih untuk berkumpul bersama dengan teman-teman mereka, tapi tidak bagi anak yang dijuluki _Prince of Tennis_ ini... dia lebih suka berdiam diri di kelas dan juga meminum Ponta-nya. Selain Tenis, anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun ini juga hobi meminum Ponta, sehari mungkin ia dapat meminum hingga 5 kaleng ponta atau mungkin lebih.

Setelah dia menghabiskan 2 kaleng pontanya, bel pun berbunyi, seolah mengiringi waktu dia bersantai telah selesai. Dia pun menyiapkan buku pelajaran di jam pertama ini. kebetulan mata pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Bahasa Inggris, salah satu pelajaran yang telah dia kuasai.

Saat guru bahasa inggris masuk, para murid langsung diam, memang guru ini terkenal tegas dan tidak segan memberi hukuman yang sulit bagi muridnya yang tidak bisa diatur. Awalnya dia tidak peduli dengan kehadiran guru itu, toh juga dia sudah menguasai bahasa inggris bukan? Sampai akhirnya sang guru mengatakan bahwa akan mengadakan ujian mendadak hari ini. Seluruh siswa/i dikelas itu protes dengan apa yang disampaikan guru itu, kecuali Echizen Ryoma, tentunya dia sangat yakin kalau dia bakal berhasil dan mendapatkan nilai sempurna di tes dadakan ini.

"Nah, anak-anak hari ini tes-nya seputar pronoun ya!" guru itu memberi tahu.

"Pronoun? Apa itu?" tanya Ryoma pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, apapun itu... rasanya aku bisa mengerjakannya dengan mudah." Lanjutnya sangat percaya diri.

"Nah, waktu yang bapak berikan hanya 20 menit, manfaatkan waktu kalian dengan baik ya." Kata guru itu yang diketahui bernama .

Saat Ryoma melihat kertas ujian itu, awalnya dia merasa biasa saja, sampai akhirnya dia kebingungan dengan apa yang dimaksud 'Pronoun' itu. (_sejujurnya author juga bingung lho~_ XD #slap)

"Eeeh... a... apa ini?" Tanya Ryoma pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia mencoba untuk mengerjakan soal pertama, rasanya dia galau untuk memilih jawaban antara C atau E, karena memang dari kedua jawaban itu hampir sama. Akhirnya menjawab E.

Akhirnya dia sampai pada soal yang ke 20, kali ini dia galau antara jawaban A atau D, akhirnya dia jurus jitunya yaitu... CAP CIP CUP! (_Author gak pake ini saat itu_)

"Akh! Daripada aku bingung lebih baik aku menggunakan jurus cap cip cup saja deh!" kata Ryoma mulai putus asa. "Lagipula siapa tau saja jawabanku benar." Lanjutnya percaya diri.

Soal pilihan ganda telah selesai di jawab oleh Ryoma, sekarang giliran soal essay.

The man on the right is a teacher

He is Mr. Gavin

"Ah! Apa yang harus kulakukan di nomer ini?" tanya Ryoma pada dirinya sendiri. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari keningnya, sepertinya dia sangat kebingungan dengan soal yang diberikan oleh sang guru kali ini.

Akhirnya dia menjawabnya dengan asal, dan dia terlihat pasrah dengan nilai yang akan dia dapat.

"Yap! Waktu selesai!" kata guru Bahasa Inggris itu.

"Huaa! Aku yakin aku bakal dapat nilai yang jelek!" keluh seorang siswa.

"IYA! Aku juga! Mr why you made the test so hard like this?" keluh siswa lainnya.

"Itu salah kalian sendiri tidak belajar!" jawab guru itu.

"Huuh... aku tidak peduli berapa nilaiku nanti... aku sudah pasrah." Keluh Ryoma kecil.

Waktu pulang pun tiba, nilai tes pun telah di tempel di mading kelas, dan hasil yang Ryoma dapatkan membuat seluruh kelas menjadi bingung! Ryoma mendapatkan nilai 4,6? Yah itu karena dia menjawab hampir semua soal dengan ngasal.

Ryoma tidak berpaling dari nilai yang dia lihat, semacam dia tidak percaya dengan nilainya saat ini.

"A... aku... aku dapat 4,6?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Benarkah...? Pasti ada kesalahan!" lanjutnya.

Sepertinya dia mendapat nilai yang 'agak' tidak memuaskan. Tapi sepertinya sang 'Prince of tennis' itu tidak peduli dengan nilainya ya. Dia tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya seperti biasa dan melupakan hasil tes tadi, seolah itu tidak ada~

* * *

><p>~owari<p>

Ryoma : jadi... kenapa saya jadi bego gini? -_-

Haru : eh~ Ryo... Ryo-kun maaf, Haru Cuma mau buat sesuatu yang random dengan Ryo-kun saja kok ^^ maafkan Haru yaaa~? *_innocent face_*

Ryoma : *_memalingkan wajahnya_* Mada-mada dane *_pergi gitu aja_*

Haru : RYO-KUUUUN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN HARUUU!

Hai~ lama tidak berjumpa dengan Saya ya ._. kali ini saya kembali dengan ff yang lebih parah lagi T^T bagaimana dengan kali ini? gak ada sama sekali humor ya? Ma... maaf... Haru tidak pandai buat yang humor :o

ini juga sesuai kenyataan Haru sih dibuatnya, walaupun emang nilai Ryoma disini sama kayak nilai haru #BANGGA #slap XD dan sebenarnya saya ngerjainnya dengan cara kerjasama sama temen sebangku Haru bukan capcipcup, tapi karena Ryoma GAK MUNGKIN ngerjain bareng temen jadi dibuat capcipcup aja deh .-.

disini udah cukup kan buat ngejelek-jelekin imej-nya Ryoma? ._.

Salam,

Haru


End file.
